Fedor/quotes
"Heheey! I'm starting the engine now. I'm on my way." - After signaling him trough the bells in Bandits. "Shit! They heard us. Get ready, they're coming soon!" - when the nosalises begin to attack. "Hey! Hold on guys! I'm coming!" "Just a little bit more, hold on!" "Hey guys! What the hell, are you alone there? You're mad! Hold on, I'm coming!" "Come on, come on, hurry up! They're going to freaking eat you!" "To the berth! Hurry!" "Hey you, hop in! Hurry!" "Hey you, come here, you damn stalker! Theres no end to them! We gotta go!" "Shoot!" - while sailing away from the nosalises' nest "Here!" "Take this bitch!" "Woohoo! I'd say we lost the beasts, an anchor up their asses! *laughs* " - after escaping the snouts succsessfully "Damn, you're crazy! What were you thinking going there alone?" "OK! OK! You can tell me the tale later. Right now were entering the fairway and plotting a course to the base." "I don't usually fish in this tunnel... ...but I had a hunch they'd be biting pretty good here." - at the beggining of Dark waters "A LOG!!!" "Shit! Damn it!" - pulling out Artyom from the water "Wow, that was close!" "Look, you've gotta be careful there... ...theres more than just fish in that water... You'll see for yourself pretty soon. Grab the railing when I warn you!" "Are you all right? Aah sorry, I didn't warn you about the logs... ...thought you'd figure it out by yourself." - in case Artyom bangs his head in the support beams. "Stay quiet now! They don't like noise, and this is their world... See how they just rest there?... - upon entering the shrimps' lair. "Are you mad or what?" - if Artyom fires his weapon in the lair. "They're going to jump us now!" - after previous. "Easy! Easy! We're not here to harm you." - in case the shrimps have been left alone by the player. "Nobody knows what they mutated from. We call them Shrimps. Eww ugly as hell, but good eating, especially with beer!" - crossing trough their territory "ARTYOM!" - when the shrimps attack the raft (this is said regardless of preceding events) "Help, Artyom! *screams* " - being pounced by a shrimp. (He countinues to scream for Artyom for help until the player saves him) "We've got to get out of here!" "Get this you bitches!" - throwing dinamite at the mutants. " *laughs* This is gonna calm them down a bit" - after the dinamite rods explode, killing several enemies. "Damn these bitches!" "Take this!" " *laughs* Shrimp stew!" "That shrimp is cooked!" "Eat this bitch!" "Thats for you!" "Artyom, hold on to something, a log!" "Shit! Hold on Artyom!" - when Artyom is hanging from the railing of the boat. "Take this, You freaks!" - dealing with some Shrimp. "Hey freaks, catch this!" - throwing dinamite again. " *laughs* Great catch" - upon explosion. "You bitch" - to the shrimps "No you don't!" "That piece of..." "Hurts eh?" - shooting at the mutants. "Pass me the box Artyom! Now!" "Hold on Artyom - during the explosion generated tsunami. "Wow... This doesn't happen often. Looks like we've lucked out." - when he and the player is out of danger. "Wow... Seems like we made it. Hey are you asleep there? What do you think about the local fish eh? Aren't they charming? Seemed moody tough, looks like someone went trough there before us and angered them." - arriving to Venice. "Open up! The fishermen are back from the seas!" - telling Semenovich to raise the gate. "I picked up the guy in the tunnel. You don't think I should have left him there, do you?" - answering to the gateman concerning about Artyom. "And what would you do with one if I brought her Semenovich huh? You're way too old for that stuff." - mocking Semenovich's ask for a girl. "By the way, you better lower the gate! Or else a woman might actually come. The one dressed in black and bearing a scythe. *laughs* " "Eeh, not even a bite, unless you count the shrimps. And they got a few more out of me than I'd liked. I was saved by this lad, Artyom." - answering the station chief's question about the fishing. "The shrimps were all over us as soon we've got to the fork - almost took my raft apart. Ehh, what the hell gives... I wonder..." "Aaah so thats why!" - when the chief tells him that possibly it was the communist squad what upsetted the shrimp pack. "You should see him shoot! I never met anyone quite as good as him!" - telling Simon about Artyom. "Heey Simon! You're good with engines, aren't you?" - after the station chief has left. "Eeeh don't know... It was all right yesterday, now its all coughing and spitting smoke." - about his engine. "Well let's take a look!" - after Simon suggests that the source of the problem might be the ignition. "Well... just keep trying you know." - when Simon is uncertain if he can repair the engine. "Why would it act up? It could have take a couple of knocks today tough. And the gas ain't no good either." - when Simon suggest checking the carburator. "Seem like a hundred years ago." - after being asked when it was last overhauled. "You got me a new one last week, what could have gone wrong with it?" - when Simon suggested the air filter. "Where?" - asking about a leak what Simon just noticed. "Hmm... Looks like some dirt to me." - about the suspected leak. "Naah they couldn't have cracked those. A knock like that would turn it all upside down." - when Simon ask about the cillinders. Category:Quotes